New Hope
by ALittleMissOriginalWorld
Summary: Ariana was in love once... That was a long time ago... Set 3x3
1. Chapter 1

So it's official... I cannot write in 3rd person!

This story was supposed to be this way but I had to change it due to my weird brain...

**READ THIS!**

**Once Upon A Time has covered practically every princess... So... Princess Ariana is a cross between Rupunzel(minus the REALLLY long hair) and the princess and the frog!**

* * *

_**Ariana was having a flash back...**_

_**"You stupid child!" Her dad-the king's hand came crashing down beside her face **_

_**"Please, Im sorry!" **_

_**"Sorry wont do it this time! Get to your room!" **_

_**Ariana didn't question him and ran to her room. There she broke down in tears, until a soft nock came from the door...**_

_**"Come in..." She said wiping her eyes**_

_**"Are you okay?" Her sister Fiona walked in**_

_**"Yeah... Just a little... You know..."**_

_**"I'm sorry... About dad?... He's been a bit on edge lately..."**_

_**"A bit?!" Ariana sat up on her bed "all I did was go outside!" She started pacing **_

_**"You know dads rule! We can't go outside!" Ariana laughed **_

_**"We?... You mean I?"**_

_**"Yes but I'm married!"**_

_**"To someone you don't even know!"**_

_**"Don't you dare raise your voice to me Ariana! I did this for the good of our kingdom!" Fiona started to shout**_

_**Ariana's door then swung open**_

_**"Who's shouting?!" Their dad was in a rage as he turned to Ariana. She was about to tell him when Fiona mouthed something... It was... **_

_**I'm sorry...**_

_**"It was Ariana!" Fiona quickly interjected "she was saying how much she doesn't care about whats best for our kingdom..." Ariana just stood there opened mouthed... How could her sister do this to her?... Why would she do this to her?...**_

_**Next came pain...**_

_**Flash back ended**_

**Ariana POV**

**I looked at my no longer visible scar... Since discovering magic, my life was better... When he saved me... Better...**

**I missed him... But also hated him... **

**"But he's my son!"**

**"Our son!"**

**I jumped to the sound of voices**

**"Technically, he's her son..."**

**"Who asked you?" **

**I grabbed her sword and stepped outside...**

**"Can't you just do some voodoo magic and get him back?" A male voice spoke as I got closer there voices got louder**

**"Don't you think I've tried that? Pan's put a block on Henry" **

**Ariana gasped... They couldn't have been talking about him... Could they? **

**"I swear to God, when I get my hands on him.."**

**"Yeah, well your gunna have to Waite in line"**

**"A very long one..."**

**I was confused... Why was the evil Queen with Captain Hook?**

**"So where from here?" A blond women who looked about 25 asked**

**"Well, it's getting late. I say we set up camp and continue north in the morning." The blondish guy said, stretching... I couldn't help thinking I've seen him before... **

**"It's freezing!" The evil queen rapped her arms around herself "we need a fire!" **

**"I'll go and look for some firewood, you guys pull those logs around,I'll be back soon" the blondish guy said before walking into the woods.**

**I stepped back when 'snap' I realised I stood on a twig "Crap!" I mumbled to myself as I climbed up the nearest tree closest to my little house in the trees...**

**Emma's POV**

**"What was that?" Regina stood up in alarm **

**"Let's go find out..." I took out her gun and some fresh bullets and headed into the woods covered by Regina, David and Hook. Mary-Margret drew out her bow and stood next to me**

**"Look!" She pointed at a tree house as she put away her bow an arrow. I looked at them confused. Who could want to live in Nertherland? In fact... Why would Pan even let anyone live out here? "Do you think anyone lives there?" She asked **

**"Well, there's only one way to find out..."**


	2. AN

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while! All my fanfics are on my iPod and I recently got a new iPhone and my iPod doesn't want to turn its self on! *sighs deeply and rolls eyes*. Hopefully it will be up and running by Monday! If you want little preview of any of my story's dont hesitate to ask! Maybe you want to find out how Amelia Swan reacts to seeing Edward for the first time, as that's gunna be written in his POV? Or who Ariana used to love? Or Who Sky's mystery visitor is going to be! Or what happens in undead? Again sorry!**

**over and out **

**xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

Ariana's POV

I watched as they made their way to my home... How dare they?! I have a right to string them up for trespassing! I edged forward to get a better look...

"Is it vacant?" The women with short hair said

"Looks like it" Regina replied, putting out a fire ball in her hand

Emma's POV

"The person who lives here may be coming back..." I said picking up a photograph

"Why do you say that?" Regina was stood behind me now. I could say we've put our past behind us... But I'd be lying, all this... Team work?... It's for Henry... And Henry only!

"Look" I turned to show her the picture. A little gasped escaped her lips

Regina POV

Flash back

"I don't care what it coasts just get me that crown!" Regina's tone meant business. "I need to marry that king! Regardless if he's already married or not!"

"But mistress, he has a family!"

"Ugh... Looks like I'm going to have to get my hands dirty..." She dismissed her servant with a wave of a hand. If you want anything done round here you have to do it yourself!

"Ah going on a killing spree are we?"

"Not now Rumple! I have a king to marry... And a family to kill..."

Flashback ended

Emma's POV

"What? What is it? Do you know him?

"No... It's not who I thought it was..." I didn't believe her... Not one bit...

"What was that?!" Mary-Margret walked into another room...

Ariana's POV

These people were really beginning to piss me off... Especially that evil queen... It is time to show them who I really am...

"Who's there?!"

"I could ask you the same question..." The blond girl had me pinned to the wall in a flash

"Who are you?!"

"You don't want to do that…"

"She asked you a question" I rolled my eyes

"I'm Ariana... And your trespassing!" She released me with ease "now... Who are all you lot and what do you want?!"

"I'm Emma... This is Mary-Margret-"

"Call me Snow" Snow White huh?

"Then there's David, Captain Hook and I'm sure you know Regina..."

"Everyone dose..." I smiled at Snow

"Hook"

"Ariana"

"Wait you two know each other?"

"Oh yeah, we go way back..." I looked at the floor. If anyone knew my past its him "So what are you guys exactly looking for here?"

"What makes you think we're looking for anything?" I glared at the evil Queen

"So your telling me your in Neverland on vacation?"

"We're looking for our son? Henry" I froze. Who had I herd say that name before?

"Our son?" I was confused to who son he was

"My son" the evil queen spoke up "well... I raised him, Emma just give birth to him"

"And we're exactly is Henry?"

"Well that's what we're trying to figure out..." Regina begin to pace

"Did he run away?..."

"Kidnapped"

"Right..." I already knew by who but I was scared of the answer...

"By Peter Pan!" My eyes closed

"You know him?"

"Everyone knows him!" Regina stopped pacing and sat down clearly uncomfortable

"Some more than others..." Hook said under his breath

"Well I do live in Neverland..."

"And he lets you?" David also sat down. These people really do have a habit of making themselves at home don't they?

"If you know how to shield yourself from him..."

"Wait, you have magic?!" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah..."

"So you can help us? Hide from Pan and get to Henry?"

Wait. What?

"Woah! Slow down lady! Nobody said nothing about helping you!"

"Please? We've tried everything to get our son back!" Emma was practically begging me now

"Look, if you won't help us then at least teach me how to block him?" I shuck my head at the evil queen

"It took me years and a lot of blood was spilled... It's too risky to show you..."

"Well risky's a chance we're going to have to take if you won't help us!"

"Please Ariana! He's my grandson! And We've only just found him! We can't loose him again!" Damn it Snow!

I let out a long sigh "I can't believe I'm about to do this..."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Snow hugged me

"Yes, yes alright!" Hook approached me

"Thanks, if anyone knows these parts better than me its you" I smiled at him

"I'll take you to his base camp layer thingy and then your on your own"

"Thank you so much!"

"We leave In the morning... But for now you guys can crash here" I walked into my kitchen and poured myself a glass of water

"I really appreciate this you know" I turned to see Hook standing in my door way

"I'm not doing it for you..."

"Course not... So what have you been doing since the last time I saw you?" I gestured around

"This"

"And he hasn't noticed?"

"Nope! And he's not going to! That's why this little 'quest' not only puts your life's in danger but mine too!"

"That's only if he finds us"

"Exactly..." I took a swig of water "do you know what he would do to us if he finds out what we're doing? What I'm helping you take?"

"No..."

"Me neither... And I certainly do not want to find out!" Hook looked at me confused

"Aren't you and him... on good terms?" He chose his words carefully... Smart move.

"Ha! Not since the last time he tried to kill me..."

"Kill you?! But I thought he-" I raised an eyebrow and he looked away...

"So did I... But I guess I was wrong..." We were silent for a while... "Wanna drink?" I offered half heartedly

"Got anything stronger?" He joked

I reached in the cupboard and brought out a bottle of whiskey "now your talking!" I laughed pouring him his drink

"So what's the deal with you and this Emma chick?" I handed it to him

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean! I saw the way you looked at her back there"

"What? I looked at her how I would look at any other person"

"You love her" I teased

"Oh yeah? What do you know about love? Your just a hormonal teenager..." I shot him daggers

"Oh I know more than you think..."

"Really?"

"Yes... After all I am the princess who ran away from who own kingdom for a boy who turned out to be a walking talking bag of lies... Well I should say flew, cause technically we, we flew" I smiled at the memory... Cause that's all it'll be now... A distant memory... "Anyway you should get some rest... We have a long day tomorrow..."

"Yes..." He turned to walk away "um... Thank you again and goodnight..."

I smiled at him "goodnight"


	4. Chapter 4

Ariana's POV

"Rise and shine!" I shouted startling Emma awake. She instantly reached for her gun

"Woah!" I through my hands up "it's only me!"

"Oh... You scared me! Mary-Margaret! David! Wake up!" She shook then both gently

"Ugh I am exhausted!"

"There's coffee in the kitchen but hurry up drinking it" Snow's face lit up "the sooner we set off the better!"

"You have coffee here?" Regina appeared out the door way with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand

"Yeah from the coffee beans. They grow not too far from here actually"

When everyone had finished breakfast we headed off and I begin to lead them to Peter...

"So how exactly did you learn to block Pan from seeing you?"

"Well... Since my magic is technically his magic I just manipulated a blocking spell..."

"Wait so Pan taught you magic?" Regina caught up to me

"Yes..."

"So you and him were once friends?" Hook snickered at her choice of words

"Yes..." I repeat slowly. Regina them stopped me

"Then how do we know we can trust you? How do we know that Pan isn't waiting for us on the other side?!" I smiled at her

"Look... The last time I saw Peter he got one of the lost boys to try and kill me and if you don't believe that ask Hook!" They all turned to him

"She's telling the truth"

"She is..." Emma confirmed

"Right now that we've cleared that up shall we continue walking?" They all followed my lead

"So why did Pan want you dead?" David just had to ask!

"Because I took something I shouldn't have..."

"Why? What did you take?"

I sighed

"Something I fear he wants from Henry"

They all gasped "and what would that be?"

"His heart..."

Everyone fell silent...

"Wait so you took a Heart?"

"Well technically I let him go... His sister was dreadfully worried" I remember seeing the look on Wendy's face when I brought her brother back in one piece... I hope Hook got them as far away from here as possible...

"I'm sorry I still don't understand. Why would Pan want Henry's heart?"

"Because Snow... Henry has the heart of the truest believer..."

"And what will he do with the heart?"

I rolled my eyes "do what any other power hungry maniac would do...-"

"Make magic..." Regina finished me off

"Exactly!"

"So if it was that easy why don't was you so against helping us at first?" Emma ran a hand through her blond hair

"I didn't say it was easy... In fact it's going to be the total opposite..."

"Then how did you help that boy to escape?"

"Back then I was part of Peter's little tribe..."

"You were a lost boy?!" Snow's eyes widened

"Lost girl..." I corrected her

"Oh yeah, sorry"

"How did you become a lost girl?" She pushed

I let out a long winded sigh "it's a long story..."

"I'm sure we have enough time..." I knew they wasn't going to just drop it so I looked to Hook for help but he just nodded

"Tell them who you really are..." I sighed once more before beginning...

"Several years ago my farther had his 'problem' child locked away in a tower by some evil fairy. She said that it would 'straighten me out a bit' my mother of course was against the whole idea but like everyone else in the end she succumbed"

"That's awful!" Snow looked genuinely disgusted

"Oh wait it gets worse..." I continued "I begged and pleaded for them not to lock me up there but they said I could be released when they find someone to marry me off too..."

Flash back

"Please! Mother! Farther! No!"

"Stop this at once Ariana! Normal young lady's do not act like this!"

"That's because most normal young lady's aren't being impressed!"

"We've been over this Ariana!" My farther was about to lose his temper "it's only until we find you a husband!"

"So your going to marry me off to some stranger I don't even know?!"

"It's for your own good!"

"For my good? Or the kingdoms?"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?!"

"Look, Ariana... This is best for everyone!" I sighed. I knew arguing with him was pointless. So obeying orders was what i had to do...

"We love you darling... It won't be long until we see you again..." I hugged my mom as tightly as possible

"Let's hope so..."

"Fiona sends her love" I rolled my eyes "what have I told you about that? Princess don't roll there eyes!" I smiled at her

"I love you darling..."

"I love you too..."

"It is time..." My farther gestured to the carriage that was here to take me away "I'll see you soon my dear..." And that was it. He turned and walked away...

The journey to the tower was long. Really long. It was in the middle of nowhere with nothing to see or hear. I had the feeling that it was going to be extremely boring...

Flashback ended


End file.
